Unexpected
by residentklaouw
Summary: Gilbert is a college student, he's gone trough bad times recently, but meeting some new friends and a unexpected visitor will soon change his life.


**Chapter 1 (Memories):**

It could be worse right? I keep telling that to myself over and over again, and yet I feel like shit, well it was not a good day after all, I thought that if a happen to see her again it won't hurt but damn did she need to look at me like that, as if I was the most despicable being on earth, she has no right to but, I can't be mad at her I have never been able to.

It all started when I was eight and moved with my mom to a new neighborhood, I've never been the type to make friends or to start interaction with other people on my own will, actually I kind of enjoy being alone, no I'm not an emo kid save your comments please, it's just that I have always find ways to entertain myself even alone, that was until one day I decided to explore the surroundings and I happen to cross paths with an unusual creature.

It had an awfully messy brown hair yet it looked good with the rest of the picture, small frame but athletic, but over all, what called more my attention were those incredible green eyes, I didn't know why I felt so fascinated by that image but I couldn't help myself and stood there staring at the stranger, it took just a couple of minutes before I was finally noticed.

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at?"<p>

"What? Can´t I?"

"No, staring at people you don't know is just creepy"

"Who are you calling creepy you…monkey?"

"How did you call me?"

"So you don't understand human language then"

* * *

><p>I shouldn't have said that…ever, mom has always said I have a big mouth and if didn't want to get in trouble I had to learn to control it, well guess what? until this day I haven't succeed on the task, when I got home and mom was all over me asking what happened to me, I tried saying I was in a fight with some older kids who were bullying me unfortunately the lie didn't last long. The next day in my front door stood the "creature" with a recently baked cake in its hands, I must make this clear I wasn't shaking nervously when I saw it, I was just bluffing so if given the opportunity I could have my revenge and restore my honor.<p>

"Mom said I had to come ad say I'm sorry, so well…I'm sorry" said the thing in front of me trying for the third time to hand me the cake, but I really didn't want to go near.

"Hey could you just take it, I said I´m sorry"

I doubted for a minute "Won't you hit me again?"

"No I won't"

I reached for the tray not with fear but with a ninja kind of movement

"Well thanks for the cake"

"Yeah whatever"

The thing was about to leave, but then she reached for my face and stared at me for a couple of seconds "You look awesome with the eye patch"

When it was gone and I started breathing again, the warmth I felt inside that day, I didn't get it, but the feeling was great.

In other conditions if my mom had met the aggressor of her child, I'm sure she could have make it regret to lay a finger in her dear son, but since the aggressor turned out to be one of our neighbor's little daughter, she just laughed at my creativity to make up stories.

And since that day me and Elizabetha, 'that´s how the creature asked me to call her' became best friends. We went to school together, it was thanks to her that I started talking to other kids, it was just in her nature being liked by others she was always smiling and playing around, well of course she had her temper we were always arguing about everything, I don't now at what point people stopped interfering since every time we had a fight it took less than a few minutes to start laughing again and acting as if nothing had happened.

We grew up and got to high school, but for us, it was as if time had never passed we still were like eight year olds hanging out together, well that regarding the way we behaved but of course we changed, I finally grew taller than Eli and since I'm not the modest kind I must tell you my good looks gain my lots of attention from the girls at school, I liked showing off and they were easily impressed, I dated tons of random girls but no one really ever interested me that much. Eli on the other hand had trouble dating, it wasn't because of her appearance, in my opinion Eli was a natural beauty, the problem was her personality, actually it really wasn't a problem, but the guys around her were so dumb they didn't took the time to meet the real awesome Eli, and she didn't care if they didn't. We were like these for a while and it was perfect for me, if I have to be honest I liked that Eli rejected other boys, and the ones she seemed interested in I kind of scare them away, without Eli knowing of course, I didn't know why I did it then.

One night when I was about to break up with one of my multiple conquers the argue got quite nasty, it was always the same complaining from them, I just stood there and simulate interest in whatever they were saying, I was honestly getting sick of this, but this girl said something that changed my vision of things.

"Why don't you tell Elizabetha you love her and stop acting like such an ass" It hit me then, it was true that what I felt for Elizabetha could be more than I thought, I mean, I could be myself around her and she still liked me, we were always happy when we were together, we understood each other, why couldn't it work out?, yeah that's what I thought but destiny must always be a bitch right.

How come I didn't noticed before, it was too obvious, why did I let this happen, wait a minute I know why, it was my stupid ego, my stupid selfishness, that made me took Eli for granted, but now was too late. She no longer had eyes for me.

**New story guys, I know this isn't very interesting for a begining but you know, introductions are needed just as much as background. I'll post next chapter probably tomorrow.**


End file.
